metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Return Of Kraid
Kraid hasnt appeared in any metroid games for a while, and cronologically samus only ever fought him twice because metroid and zero mission count as the same fight, and I didnt see any hints that he'll be a boss in Other M I think that the crucial shot in ending kraids carrer was Prime as it didnt feature Kraid as intended, however it did feature Ridley and now look, Ridley is basically the 2nd most important character in metroid. If meta kraid had appeared in Prime they probably would have used him in other games, I really hope Kraid makes a comeback, they should've put him back in the Prime Trilogy as the boss of magmoor caverns just to give every area a boss and please fans since Omega Pirate already has the Phazon Mines(where Kraid was gonna be), and while their at it they should've placed Ridley back in Echoes but not in the dark suit as intended but as Dark Ridley Powered by the Dark Beam or maybe Dimensia Ridley able to use the dark and light beam to fight and transport from light to dark Aether at will and you have to use portals in the room to get to him and every now and then Ing will posses him but he uses his light energy to shake him off after a miniute or 2. Agent r 22:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Agent R Oh and sorry that this page previously had no content but I wasnt sure what it meant by UNDER THIS LINE since it seemed to have no logic and I thought it was vandalism or a bug. So what do you uys thinkAgent r 13:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I think if they make a metroid prime 4 kraid will be in it. But I know that he must be in metroid other m. METROID PRIME 4 BATTLE. Location: Jungle area Room name ideas: The Sacriface room The Resting pool The Sink Hole Neverending hole Kraid will be HUGE like QUADRAXIS huge. He will need a huge room. kraid won't be standing in the same spot because he will be moving. He will walk around like OMEGA PIRATE. I think that he would try and chase you while you have to get to the top of the room and missile his head. after that he will break the platform you used with his beam (retro will make one to get him more badass!). His attacks will be mostly smushing, throwing objects, rushing at you, or using his classic belly button claw/spike. Sometimes he will shoot a claw thing at you but will miss and hit the roof. This creates a grapple point to reach the top and missile his face!!! His room will be HUGE round cylinder with trees and vines around this huge pit filled with acid. Kraid of course is in dangerous acid. If you go into the pit to try and powerbomb him to get an easy kill you might die because of acid damage and the power of stinky FEET! After the epic battle he will give you a weapon called the NOVA BEAM. Draygon will give you Ice beam, Ridley gives well easy fire = plasma beam, Phantoon gives you wave beam. ROOM DESIGN (giving you an idea in 2d form) Entry / ____ ______ \ (Height) / ______ _____ \ / ______ _______ \ / \ Grapple Grapple / _____ _______ \ / ______ _______ \ / \^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/ __________ACID____\ /___________________ EXIT room via morph ball The acid will drain out and go through vent system and reach a tourain statue of kraid. The acid fills up the statue's head makeing his eyes glow (making a tribute to the statue leading to motherbrain) (Metroid101 15:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC))